Wonderful Tonight
by Blessedgrace
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs, and how wonderful their night is. totally Jibbs paring with some mention of the other characters. Songfic, for all Jibbs fans.


"Jen are you ready to go yet," Jethro yelled up the stairs; she had been in the bedroom for the past hour getting ready. He looked at his watch, "Jen if you don't hurry we are going to be late."

"Jethro, I have nothing to wear," came her muffled response; he guessed she was standing in the middle of her closet.

"Jen, you have a whole closet full of clothes," he began the rush up the stairs, "how in the world can you have nothing to wear?" He made the way to the bedroom to be stopped by a huge pile of shoes blocking his way. He dared to look in, and she had thrown half of her clothes on the bed. "Jennifer Lauren Shepard-Gibbs," he made his way into her actual closet were she was standing; her hair curled the same way it had been in Paris, and she was wearing her green bathrobe.

"Don't you Jennifer Lauren Shepard-Gibbs me," she gave him her own version of the Gibb's stare. "I can't make up my mind, the green or the black," she pointed to the only two dresses that were left actually hanging in the closet "Now help me pick Leroy Jethro Gibbs".

He merely rolled his eyes at her, "The green one, you always do look good in green." He pulled it off the rack and handed it to her, "Now go put it on, oh and you have something on your cheek."

"What Jethro, I just did my make-up." She scurried over to mirror barely avoiding a fall from her ever-growing pile of shoes on the floor.

"It's right there," he leaned over and kissed her, "Just joking it was me." She glared at him, and slipped into the dress. He stared at her; the dress fell just above her knee, and left just a little to the imagination up top. She walked over to the bed and pulled on her heels, fixing her diamond necklace before standing up.

"Do I look alright Jethro," She turned to look at him; he was standing mouth wide open, and practically drooling.

"You look wonderful, tonight, and every other night." He kissed her on the lips and the smile she gave lit up the room, as they began walking down the stairs being careful not to trip over the pile in front of the door. He followed her down the stairs, and into the foyer; he grabbed her coat and helped her slip into it.

_Its late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her makeup  
And brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

Jethro turned to open the door of the limo for his lady, "Jen" he extended his hand for her, and she grasped hold of it as they interlocked hands to walk into the main ballroom of the White House. As they passed, every head turned to their direction. Jethro merely smiled; he knew he was the luckiest man alive to have this lady as his.

"Jethro, are you all right" Jen turned to him; she noticed he had the same look on his face when he was thinking of Paris.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I am the luckiest man here tonight" he smiled at her as she blushed. They walked closer to their table where the team was waiting. Ducky smiled as he noticed how radiant Jennifer looked this particular evening.

"Ah, mommy and daddy look beautiful," Abby squealed as Jenny and Jethro approached them. The pair smiled at their youngest 'daughters' nickname for them.

"Are you sure, you're feeling alright," she asked as he pulled her chair out for her to sit in before sitting down beside of her.

"I am feeling wonderful tonight, cause I am here with you," he kissed the top of her hand; her green eyes were glistening with tears.

We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight

As they danced, Jethro was entranced by the love he seen in Jenny's eyes. Her head was in the crook of his neck as they slow danced. He couldn't imagine himself any happier; he nuzzled his noise into her hair, and closed his eyes as he let his heart guide him around the dance floor. They were so much in love that they were the only ones on the dance floor. He felt wonderful to night. They both looked up as the song ended, and it came time to leave. His blue eyes met her green ones, and the love that was radiant lit up the room.

She broke the silence, "Jethro, I love you." She kissed him on the lips.

He stared at her, in a loss for words, nothing he could do or say could show her how much he truly loved her. He always had left things that were best left unsaid; unsaid, all he could say was, "I love you, more than there are stars in the midnight sky."

_I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize  
How much I love you_

He helped her put on her coat, and guided her toward the door with his hand on the low of her back. With a good buy to their family, and many hugs from Abby, they made it into the limo, and asked to be taken home.

"My head is killing me Jen," he mentioned as the passed through the security gates and into the night scenery of D.C.

"It's all that bourbon and coffee you drink," she smiled at him, and he merely glared at her.

"You drink as much as I do" He kissed her on the cheek as she snuggled into his side for the remainder of the journey home. He laid his over on hers and felt himself drifting into sleep.

"Jethro, wake up," Jen was nudging him on the shoulder, "it's time to go to bed."

"Five more minutes," he swatted off her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Jethro, Paris nights are waiting," she whispered into his ear, low enough her detail couldn't hear.

His eyes opened one at a time. She smiled at him that trick always worked. An hour later, after a sip of bourbon and a change of clothes Jenny's head was laying on Jethro's chest as he drew circles on her arm. "Goodnight, Jenny." He reached to turn off the bedside light, "you were wonderful tonight, I love you." He felt the radiance from her smile, before he heard her breathing even out; she was fast asleep. He smiled before closing his eyes and muttering, "You were wonderful tonight."

_Its time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

-NCIS-

A/N This fanfic is for one of my best friends, Shannon. She gave me the idea with this song. I hope you all enjoy. The song is "W_onderful Tonight_" by Eric Clapton


End file.
